accidentes, deberes, quehaceres y mas accidentes
by keri01
Summary: y pues que creian que se iban a librar de mi y de min estupideces tan rapido pues estoy de regreso con un nuevo capi asi que ya saben dejen reviews le puse algo de lxp mi pareja favorita nn


Keri: hola como están lamento la demora

Nickoll: pero quien te esperaba?

Keri: ¬¬ bueno como iba diciendo lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero es que le entro un virus a mi compu y de los potentes y ya no se podía ni usar se quedaba en la pantalla negra con palabritas blancas .y como mi hermano mayor dice que es el _único_ que puede mandarla a arreglar y otro no, no nos dejo mandarla a arreglar y recién que pasaron dos meses la mando a arreglar y lo peor de todo es que... perdí todos mis archivos de shaman king TTTT estoy muy triste buaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaa buaaaaa buaaaaaaaaa

Nickoll: ay ya cállate

Keri: claro como tu no eres la de la perdida

Nickoll: bueno pero no creo que sea para morirse

Keri: que mala eres, y lo peor de todo es que también perdí las imágenes de mi Horito TTTTTT

Nickoll: OO no me digas que tam...también perdiste las imágenes de len

Keri: pues si TT

Nickoll: ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!- cae desmayada-

Keri: Oo? , Y esta que le paso?, bueno ya para terminar les vuelvo a pedir disculpas y si el capitulo les parece largo pues por el tiempo que tuve para escribir, ah y para avisarles si no se acuerdan había dejado este fic en el comienzo de un flash back así que pues obvio este capi será uno.

Aparece Keri con su traje de presentadora pero esta vez en un escenario más pequeño (es que no me alcanzo para uno más grande) y con su micrófono

Keri: y ahora damas, caballeros y seres raritos (no crean que soy homofobica solo se me ocurrió), niños y niñas les presento con mucho orgullo y en estreno solo para el segundo capi de **shaman of mitology**:

**_Accidentes, Deberes, quehaceres y más accidentes_**

Aclaraciones:

-xxxxx- acciones

_xxxxx pensamientos_

_Comencemos_

Yoh: es que me acorde como terminaste ese día

Len: ùú

flash back

Era una mañana muy calmada en la casa de los Asakura la noche pasada len había decidido quedarse a dormir. Yoh se encontraba entrenado y Anna supervisándolo como siempre. Len había salido a entrenar por su cuenta y Horo Horo seguía durmiendo. Mientras en la cocina:

Pilika: apurate que la señorita se enojara y nos castigara si no encuentra el desayuno listo

Tamao: no se como me pude quedar dormida, esto nunca me había pasado

Pilika: a mi como se me pudo olvidar que hoy nos tocaba hacer el desayuno

Tamao: la señorita Anna nos castigara

Pilika: no te preocupes Tamao ya todo esta listo

Tamao: ay no todavía falta el jugo de naranja del joven Yoh.

Pilika: ¬¬- puso una mitrada picara pero luego se abordo de algo- ay no la leche de len

Tamao: ¬¬

Pilika y Tamao: OO ¬¬ nn

Pilika: bueno voy a avisarles a los demás que ya va a salir el desayuno

Tamao: no te preocupes alistare también la leche

Pilika: este... gracias nn

La joven ainu Salio de la cocina primero se dirigió al patio donde se encontraba Yoh con los tres típicos jarrones de agua sobre sus brazos y en cuclillas

Yoh: ya pasaron lo diez minutos Annita

Anna: -como siempre con el cronometro en cero- todavía no aguántate

Pilika: eh... buenos días quería avisarles que el desayuno ya va a salir

Anna: esta bien puedes irte

Pilika: oye eso sonó como si fuera una sirvienta!

Anna: quieres que te vuelva a recordar que esta es mi casa que tu y tu hermano están viviendo aquí gratis y que tiene que hacer todo lo que yo les diga sin quejarse ¬¬

Pilika: ayy ya ya no te esponjes

Anna: bueno bueno mas trabajo menos conversación

Pilika: SI MI SARGENTO XD- dijo Pilika haciendo pose de soldado y luego soltó una risita que luego se transformo en pánico al verla mirada asesina de la itako- ehh... creo que iré a avisarle a mi hermano que baje- y salio corriendo hacia adentro

Anna: vaya que niñita tan escandalosa

Yoh: Anna...

Anna: si?

Yoh: ya pasaron los diez minutos?

Anna: -mira el cronometro en cero- todavía no

Yoh: TT

Mientras Pilika se dirigía al cuarto de su hermano (Keri: el lindo divino, adorable, guapísimo, encantador y demás Horo Horo ahhhhhhhh) paso por el cuarto de len _¿se encontrara ahí?_

Se detuvo u rato frente a la puerta pero luego continuo su camino al cuarto de su hermano. En le cuart9o:

Pilika: -toco la puerta- hermano? Estas despierto? Creo que no, que se le va a hacer-a Pilika no le importaba mucho que Horo Horo se durmiera hasta tarde de todas maneras el tendría que cumplirle la rutina de todos los días y el lo sabia así que peor para el- hermano... hermano... despierta

Horo Horo: ay mamí solo cinco minutitos mas (Keri: que tierno ¬) además la pesada de Pilika me hará entrenar esa odiosa rutina

Pilika: hermano...-a Pilika le comenzó a crecer una venita en la frente

Horo Horo: Pilika es una pesada, pesada, pesada. Pesada...

Pilika: hermano...òo -dijo con la venita ya de un metro

Horo Horo: pesada, pesada, pesada, pesada

Pilika: -que iba acercando sus manos peligrosamente al cuello de su hermano- Horo Horo

Horo Horo: pesada, pesada, pesa...- de pronto fue interrumpido por... la falta de aire, si Pilika lo estaba ahorcando- pi...Li...ka que ha...ha...ces

Pilika: con que soy una pesada pues ya veras

Horo horo: ai...re ai...re ai...re ai...re

Tamao: que entro de repente- Pilika quería preguntarte si... que haces?

Pilika: eh... nada – dijo soltando a Horo Horo (Keri: vaya, hasta que Tamao sirve para algo)

Horo Horo: por fin aire ahhhhh

Tamao: Oo? yo solo quería preguntarte donde habías guardado el ketchup (Keri: no me pregunten como averiguo que Pilika estaba en el cuarto de Horo por que no lo se)

Pilika: ah lo deje en gabinete de arriba al lado derecho

Tamao: bueno eso era todo gracias

Horo Horo: y... a que viniste Pilika

Pilika: ah ¡ solo vine a decirte que el desayuno ya va a salir y a entregarte tu ruti...- demasiado tarde Horo Horo ya había salido a alistarse para el desayuno-hermano? Horo Horo? Hermano ¡- demasiado tarde Horo Horo ya había escapado

Y así a Pilika solo le faltaba (eso sonó como a cuento) avisarle a Len pero donde estaría en ese momento? en su habitación? Toco la puerta nadie le respondió, se disp0onia a entrar cuando...

¿?: Que haces?

Pilika: Len! yo...yo so...solo que...que...quería de...decir...cir...te que ya va a salir el desayuno! - Pilika estaba mas roja que un tomate

Len: eh... bueno gracias

Pilika: de na...nada-al parecer a Pilika se le habían clavado las piernas al piso ya que no se movía de su lugar y se le había quedado mirando al joven chino que solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones y dejaba ver su musculosa figura luego dirigió su mirada hacia sus ojos lo mismo que él que también se le había quedado mirando, esos enormes ojos lo habían dejado hechizado, eran como el cielo y tan penetrantes, sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercarse lentamente poco poco cuando de repente:

¿?: oye! aléjate de mi hermana

Pilika: Horo Horo... que haces-si! era Horo Horo que al salir del baño se había encontrado con la imagen de su hermana y el chinito demasiado cerca para su gusto

Horo Horo: oyeme bien chinito no quiero verte cerca de mi hermanita otra vez entendiste?

Pilika: hermano...yo...-se le vino a la mente algo- oye! Ahora que me acuerdo todavía no te he dado la rutina de hoy

Horo Horo: eh? OOUUU "_ups creo qué metí la pata"_ oye Pilika no me cambies de tema y como ya nos avisaste de que el desayuno estaba listo creo que será mejor que bajes Len y yo ya bajamos

Len: oye no decidas por mi esta bien

Horo Horo: ¬¬

Len: voy a cambiarme- dicho esto se metió a su cuarto-

Pilika: hermano!

Horo Horo: que? ÒÓ yo solo te ayudo?

Pilika: ¬¬ y quien te pidió que me ayudaras?

Horo Horo: ay Pilika ay Pilika- dijo tomando un tono algo dramático- yo que me esmero en cuidarte y alejar a todos esos idiotas que se te acercan y así como me lo agradeces gritándome y cuestionándome ay Pilika ay Pilika

Pilika: ¬¬ ay ya hermano no hagas tanto drama ahora que me acuerdo no te he dado tu rutina

Horo Horo: HORO HOROOO- dijo imitando una voz extraña- OH creo que me llaman me voy chaito.

Pilika: hermano! HERMANO!

Ya en el desayuno:

Anna: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES ESTO?!!!!!!- dijo Anna con un tic en el ojo-

Pilika y Tamao: pues el desayuno

Anna: que? Esto es lo único que han podido hacer en este tiempo?- se enfoca un plato de espaguetis con kepchup-

P y t: es que... pues el despertado no sonó y pues nos levantamos recién hace como una hora

Anna: ¬¬ bueno pues veremos esto no puede quedar así como así ya pensare en algo

Pilika: en algo?

Anna: si, en su castigo, haber... mmmmmmmm ah! Ya se ustedes tendrán que limpiar los baños durante todo un mes

P y t: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿QUE?!!!!!!!!

Anna: ese será su castigo y no se quejen

P y t: TT

Len: bueno ya termine gracias- se levanto de la mesa, lavo su plato y ya se disponía a salir cuando...

Anna: espera

Len: que?

Anna: no creías que a ir sin que te haya dicho cuales iban a ser tus deberes o si?

Len: que? Oo?

Anna: que no te puedes quedar aquí sin hacer nada así que... tú limpiaras los pisos y recogerás todas las hojas del jardín

Len: que?! Estamos en pleno otoño ya las hojas caen como lluvia

Anna: y a mí que?

Len: ¬¬

Anna: tu Yoh no harás nada en la casa...

Yoh: que bien!

Anna: déjame terminar tu no harás nada en la casa por que hoy correeras 1000 Km., harás 1000 planchas, 1000 lagartijas y 1000 flexiones ¿entendiste?

Yoh: TT "estoy resignado"

Anna: Horo Horo tu harás las compras, lavaras la ropa y limpiaras los cuartos

Horo Horo: que me queda

Yoh: Annita

Anna: ¬¬- una mirada asesina-

Yoh: Anna OOUU

Anna: si?

Yoh: ya puedo desayunar

Todos menos Anna: -caída estilo anime-

Horo Horo: pues que no habías empezado

Yoh: es que yo no puedo empezar a comer sin que Anna no empiece

Anna: espera... - le levanto el plato a Yoh- Tamao sabes que Yoh no de comer tantas harinas, tráele unas galletas de avena que son mas saludables

Tamao lo siento señorita Anna, traeré las galletas enseguida – Tamao se levanto fue al gabinete, saco las galletas y luego de depositarlas en un plato se las entrego a Yoh

Yoh: YY

Anna: no te quejes ¬¬

Al terminar el desayuno:

Anna: bueno bueno, es hora de que comiezen con su deberes

Len: y tú que harás?

Anna: pues supervisar UU

Len: ¬¬UU

En la cocina:

Pilika: no puedo creer que solo por que se nos paso eso del desayuno nos mande a limpiar los baños durante todo un mes eso no puede ser

Tamao: pero Pilika tu sabes que la señorita Anna es muy exigente con la comida

Pilika: -- pues que se le va a hacer, tendremos que limpiar- dijo colocando uno de los platos que acababa de secar en un gabinete-

Tamao: si, mejor vamos a limpiar rápido que luego tenemos que hacer el almuerzo- diciendo esto fueron a cumplir con su "castigo"

En el jardín...

Len: no puede ser que yo el gran len tao este aquí limpiando un jardín, como pude caer tan bajo, NO, yo no voy a hacer esto no señor...- de pronto en su mente se dibuja la imagen de una gigantesca Anna rodeada de fuego y a el diminutamente pequeño- mejor sigo

Yoh: ya me voy YY

Len: nada mes no te vayas a morir en pleno camino

Yoh: ojala

Len: si no regresas ya sabemos por que

Yoh: YY – salió y desapareció por el portón

Paso un rato...

Horo Horo: ya me voy a hacer las compras

Len: a quien le importa

Horo Horo: nada mas te digo que te quiero bien lejitos de mi hermanita- y salio en dirección de la tienda

Len: ¬¬

Otro rato más

Len: bueno ya termine de limpiar ahora si a limpiar los pisos...

Se escuchan unos grillos ( Keri: Oo? grillos en la mañana?)

Len: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER PEREO QUE ESOTY DICIENDO!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA PARESCO CHACHO NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- acababa de oírse y ya quería matarse cuando...- uhm? Que es eso?- diviso un objeto se le acercaba muy rápidamente y que por poco casi le cae si no fuera por que lo esquivo resulto ser un macetero

¿?: ¡¡CALLATE!! ¡Haces mucho escándalo! (Keri: creo que ya saben de quien se trata)

Len: OO

Anna: ah y también pagame ese macetero

Len: -caída estilo anime-

Ya había pasado un rato. Horito ya había llegado con las compras. Yoh todavía no llegaba, Anna veía sus novelas, len ya se había resignado a su día de chacho y se había jurado nunca mas aceptar una invitación de Yoh para quedarse en su casa, bueno ahora veamos como van las chicas ( Keri: eso de veamos tómese como leamos)

Pilika: nunca mas me levantare tarde, nunca mas me levantaré tarde, nunca mas...- seguía repitiéndose

Tamao: YY

Bueno creo que so fue suficiente nn, ahora veamos a Horito:

Horo Horo: que bien si Pilika sigue limpiando seguro que se le olvida darme la rutina ¡¡SI!!

Ahora con Yoh que se encontraba en la calle

Yoh: -estaba sentado descansando en una banqueta- ayyy por fin un descansito

¿?: Hola que haces?

Yoh: ah hola manta nn. solo estoy descansando un poco

Manta: pero Yoh recuerda que los espíritus que Anna manda para que te vigilen le pueden ir a decir que...

Yoh: no te preocupes manta, ¿Qué puede pasar?

Manta: eso...- señalo a uno de los espíritus que vigilaban a Yoh

Espíritu:-puso una sonrisa maliciosa e hizo una seña de desaprobación con la mano-(Keri: de esas que te dicen que ya fuiste)

Yoh: TTTT

Ahora volvamos con len:

Len: bueno que tan difícil puede ser limpiar los pisos

Horo Horo: -que salio de uno de los cuartos- difícil no es ah pero si te digo que estos pisos no se limpian desde hace una semana y Anna los quiere tan brillantes como un espejo

Len: ¬¬ gracias por avisar, hoto hoto

Horo Horo: COMO ME LLAMASTE?

Len: hoto hoto y?

Horo Horo: argh ya veras...

Len: que quieres pelea? No podrás conmigo

Horo Horo: pero como te gusta fastidiar

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Anna y...

Anna: ¡¡¡¡¡¡YA CALLENSE!!!!!!!-del cuarto de Anna salio disparado u florero- HACEN MUCHO ESCANDALO

Horo Horo y Len: OO?

Anna: len limpia ese desorden que causaste ¡rápido!

Len: ¬¬UU

Horo Horo: ja ja ja ja te toca limpiar XD

Anna: y tu Horo Horo pagame ese florero

Horo Horo:-caída estilo anime-

Len: ja ja ja ja ja ja

Horo Horo: Ya cállate mejor me voy a terminar mis quehaceres a y recuerda- aclaro un poco la garganta- quiero que todos lo pisos queden relucientes entendiste ceniciento ja ja ja

Len: ya veras...-dijo dirigiéndose con intenciones no muy buenas hacia Horo, pero el ya había salido y entonces Len pensó que era mejor que siguiera haciendo sus quehaceres o terminaría pagando todos los floreros de la casa-

Paso otro rato...

Len: no lo puedo creer yo limpiando pisos no lo puedo creer mi orgullo esta por el suelo TT

De pronto Horo Horo apareció corriendo o más bien escapando de alguien

Horo Horo: ay Pilika como no dejas de fastidiar, olvídate de la rutina aunque sea un día

Pilika: no señor tu me cumples con la rutina así sea lo ultimo que hagas

Horo Horo: noooooooooo- y así los desaparecieron corriendo-

Len: OOUU

Otro rato más:

Len: por que tenia que pasarme esto a mi

Horo Horo: -apareció cautelosamente primero apareció su cabeza luego miro para ambos lado y luego apareció completamente- ufff que bien pensé que Pilika me encontraría

Len: no puedo creer que huyas de un simple entrenamiento y hagas todas las cosas que Anna te manda hacer

Horo Horo: ayyy no es para tanto esto lo hace cualquiera es muy fácil

Len: ¬¬

Horo Horo: en cambio los entrenamientos que Pilika me manda son demasiados

Len: lo que pasa es que eres un debilucho

Horo Horo: ayy pero que fastidioso que eres ahora si ya acabaste con mi paciencia...

Pilika: aja! Te encontré hermano

Horo Horo: ayyy no ya ves lo que me pasa por ponerme a conversar contigo, pero la próxima no te me escapas- y salio de la escena ( Keri: Oo? creo que le tiene tanto miedo a la rutina que no se dio cuenta de a quienes dejo solos)

Pilika: hermano! Ay ya me estoy cansando

Tamao: -que apareció toda desgreñada- Pilika, ah al fin te encontré, bueno no quiero que pienses que te quiero molestar pero...

Pilika: que?

Tamao: podrías ayudarme a terminar con "nuestro castigo"

Pilika: ups ya sabia que algo se me estaba olvidando, no te preocupes nada mas alcanzo a mi hermano y te ayudo

Tamao: esta bien nn (Keri: pobre ingenua)-y se fue-

Pilika: bueno ahora si a buscar a mi hermano...- cuando empezó a caminar se fijo en otra personita que también estaba ahí, si, era Len que se encontraba limpiando los pisos le pareció algo extraño aunque también algo chistoso y se le quedo mirando

Len: OO –Len estaba mas que avergonzado de que Pilika lo viera en ese momento tan humillante para el

Pilika: eh... creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar a mi hermano...- de ponto se le ocurrió una idea- pero puede esperar

Len: ¿?

Pilika: eh... este... no quisieras que te ayude a limpiar?

Len: a mí? OO

Pilika: bue...bueno no es por ofender... pe...pero se nota mucho que no, eres muy bueno en esto

Len: en serio?

Pilika: en serio

Len: pero y Tamao?

Pilika: no te preocupes ella se las puede arreglar sola nn

(Keri: nn Nickoll: oye Keri no se supone que Tamao necesitaba ayuda, además también es el castigo de Pilika Keri: ay ya además no creo que Tamao se muera solo por estar limpiando los baños -en una escena aparte se ve a Tamao mas desgreñada que antes limpiando los baños y casi desplomándose- Nickoll: mmm si creo que tienes razón continua)

Len: y tu hermano luego va a venir a estar regañándome dio tratando de esconder su nerviosismo con una mirada algo distante

Pilika: mejor así me ahorra la molestia de buscarlo para darle su rutina y por eso mismo que no va a aparecer

Len: OOUU

Pilika: que dices? ¿te ayudo?

Len: no es necesario, yo puedo solo

Pilika: -se acerco, cogió uno de los trapos empapado con aguay luego lo estrujo- mira no es tan difícil

Len: pero no es más fácil usar una aspiradora y una lustradora

Pilika: no! a Anna no le gusta el ruido que causan esas maquinas

Len: mmm ya veo, pero igual te dije que yo puedo solo-la iba a quitar el trapo al hacerlo sus manos se rozaron- OO

Pilika: OO

Horo Horo: - que extrañamente siempre llega en esos momentos- oye len...que? ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON MI HERMANA?!!!!

Len: ehh este que?-al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada

Horo Horo: que ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES CON MI HERMANA?!!!

Len: Pero si yo...-recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba se paro rápidamente y al parecer no se dio cuenta de que había dejado el trapo ahí y al pisarlo...

Splashhhhhhhhhhhh

Len: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Anna: que es este todo este escan..., pero que chistoso te ves len tao

Horo Horo: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja XD

Len: OO

Si len piso el trapo que estaba en el piso y al caer termino con el balde en la cabeza

fin Del flash back

Keri: bueno ya así es como termina este capi no la quiero hacer mas larga bueno...-ya se estaba retirando cuando de la nada apareció un grupo de chicas con palos en las manos-ehh hola chicas que pasa?

Chica 1: "¿que pasa?" que somos parte del club de admiradoras de len tao y no creemos que este bien lo que le has hecho

Keri: pero que le he hecho OOUUU

Chica2: Te parece poco mandarlo a limpiar y trabajar como un simple empleado y haberle hecho pasar una vergüenza como la del final

Keri: bueno pero no es para tanto o si

Chicas: ¬¬

Chica1: por eso te hemos traído un regalito

Keri: ¿S-s-si cu-cu-cual? OO??

Chica2: una pequeña inyección de aire ja ja ja ja

Keri: ay por dios estas chicas están locas ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ayúdenme Nickoll!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nickoll: zzzzzzzzzzz

Keri: en que mala hora se ocurre dormirte ¬¬

Chicas: se acercan peligrosamente a Keri

Keri: miren ahí está len tao

Chicas: ¿donde? ¬

Keri sale más rápido que un rayo y desaparece de la escena

Keri: uffff menos mal pensé que me iban a matar YY

Nickoll: y te lo merecerías por haber hecho trabajar a leni de esa manera

Keri: ¿oye tu no estabas dormida?

Nickoll: ups

Keri: ¬¬ bueno bueno ya es hora de que me vaya

Nickoll: si todo el mundo piensa eso

Keri: ¬¬ Nickoll... bueno aunque no lo sepas y par tu sorpresa tengo un review y aunque sea solo uno eso quiere decir que alguien espera que continué con esta historia =P

Bueno Ya saben sugerencias, quejas, dinero (que sean mas de cien dólares $¬$), o simplemente saludos o felicitaciones (creo que no habrá muchas) y ya saben nada de virus mandenme un review

Bueno ahora si a...

Len: ¿un momento que es eso de yo termino con un balde en la cabeza?

Keri: OOUUUUUUUU ah hola len como estas

Len: nada bien explícame como es eso de que yo termino con un balde en la cabeza

Keri: lo que pasa es que tenías que terminar en algún accidente y ese me pareció muy gracioso

Len: muy gracioso por tu culpa quede en ridículo

Keri: ay ya no es para tanto

Tamao: si y que es eso de yo me levante tarde ¡yo nunca me levanto tarde!

Keri: ==UUU Tamao...

Yoh: si eres muy mala en este capitulo tampoco pude comer bien y Anna me mando a hacer muchos ejercicios

Keri: yo la otra vez te ofrecí un chocolate y tu no lo aceptaste ya no es mi culpa

Yoh: pero solo era un chocolate... además a Horo lo trataste mejor

Keri: ¿a Horito yo?-dijo en tono inocente- pero si hice que Pilika casi me lo matara no sabes cuanto sacrificio hice para esa escena YY snif snif

Yoh: pero luego y lo dejaste que comiera normal y no le dieron su rutina

Keri: ¿no le dieron su rutina?-dijo otra vez en un tono inocente- pues creo que se me paso nnUU y lo otro mas bien deberías agradecerme que te cuido la línea y además Horito esta perfecto así como esta

Horo Horo: gracias

Keri: Horo ¬

Nickoll: ay no ya puso su cara de tarada

Keri: Nicky...-saco su tablilla de nuevo e hizo que Nickoll entrara no lo quiero hacer pero tu me obligas, nn bueno muchachos para que vean que no hay rencores los invito a comer

Yoh: siiiiiiiiii , que bien

Anna. Pero Yoh pedirá dieta

Yoh. TTTT

Keri: ah Anna hola ¿y tu también vienes?

Anna: pues claro

Keri: bueno ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capi no desesperen


End file.
